


Lacey Kisses

by ThePaisleyBee



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, Fanart, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Freckles, Sharing a Bed, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePaisleyBee/pseuds/ThePaisleyBee
Relationships: Lace Harding/Josephine Montilyet
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: The Hanged Man Holiday Exchange 2020





	Lacey Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold (manka)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manka/gifts).




End file.
